Les Gryffondors sont impulsifs
by Kheva
Summary: Ou comment Dean a convaincu Seamus de venir à l'AD pendant la cinquième année de Harry Potter. ; SF/DT Attention SLASH.


"Tsss, ce Potter..."

À ces mots, je ne levai même pas le regard de mon parchemin pour le tourner vers Seamus. C'était la troisième fois de la semaine qu'il jurait à propos de Harry. Je commençai à être habitué depuis le temps. Depuis le début de l'année, mon ami criait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il ne croyait pas le Survivant, et que Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas de retour comme il semblait le prétendre. Moi, je me contentai de me taire. Il valait mieux que je me fasse oublier. Je ne donnais jamais mon avis à ce propos. Je ne donnais pas souvent mon avis en fait. J'étais le plus souvent dans l'ombre de mon meilleur ami. Surtout cette année-là.

Car c'était cette année-là que mon orientation sexuelle s'était précisée. Je n'étais pas attiré par les filles... Mais plutôt par les mecs. Et curieusement, cette révélation m'avait apaisé, car je n'avais jamais vraiment été intéressé par une fille, si bien que je me suis parfois demandé si j'étais normal... Seamus s'en était même inquiété aussi. Lui, il connaissait ça bien mieux que moi. Et il faisait toujours des pieds et des mains pour me trouver une petite amie. Mais je n'avais rien pu lui dire. J'avais beau être soulagé d'apprendre que j'étais homosexuel, je pensais pendant les vacances que je pourrais lui avouer, à lui, au moins à lui. Mais lorsque je me suis rendu compte de son comportement vis-à-vis de Harry par rapport aux années précédentes, ça m'a bien refroidi. Et s'il était homophobe ? Il ne me parlerait sans doute plus de la même manière, et je crois que je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Car en plus d'aimer les hommes, c'était particulièrement par lui que j'étais attiré. C'était un sentiment plus fort que moi et il n'avait jamais été doué pour résister à ce genre de sentiments. Je m'étais laissé doucement abattre.

C'est aussi pour ça que je ne sentis pas le besoin de le regarder lorsqu'il se mit à pester de nouveau contre Harry. Je n'aimais pas voir cette mauvaise lueur dans son regard azur. J'étais simplement assis à cette table basse de la Salle Commune, près du feu ronflant, tandis que lui l'observait, affalé dans un fauteuil. Ma plume grattait inlassablement le parchemin, mais ce n'était plus mon devoir que j'écrivais. Mes mots s'étaient transformés en petits lions de Gryffondor. J'avais toujours été bon pour le dessin. Un de mes seuls talents, je dois dire. Et puis, j'aimais tellement dessiner pour lui, j'aimais tellement quand il me complimentait en m'adressant ce sourire en coin comme il savait si bien le faire...

"Tsss, ce Potter..."

Cette fois-ci, je relevai la tête pour le fixer. Son regard se perdait dans les flammes qui s'y reflétaient. J'avais l'impression que j'aurais pu passer ma vie à l'observer sans me lasser. La lumière que produisait le feu donnait à sa peau un teint adorablement bronzé. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de pouvoir savourer ce tableau plus longtemps, car sa tête se tourna vers moi, devinant que je le fixais. J'aurais espéré qu'il me sourisse, rien que l'ombre d'un sourire... Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. À la place, il me demanda presque distraitement:

"Pourquoi tu continues à le fréquente et à aller dans son organisation bidon ? Tu sais bien ce que raconte la Gazette !"

Je poussai un faible soupir. Son sourire, je pouvais l'oublier. Il était trop borné de toute façon. Je répliquai d'une voix lasse en faisant de nouveau courir ma plume sur mon parchemin pour gribouiller.

- Oui, je sais très bien ce que la Gazette raconte, et c'est justement pour ça que je continue d'aller à ces réunions. Seamus...

Je le regardai une nouvelle fois. Prononcer son prénom était toujours la source d'un frisson en moi. J'ajoutai, exaspéré par son attitude entêtée:

- Quand vas-tu te décider à ouvrir les yeux ? La Gazette, c'est du n'importe quoi. Même Dumbledore...

- Dumbledore n'est qu'un vieillard qu'a perdu la tête ! m'interrompit mon ami d'une voix soudainement plus forte, il est complètement gâteux, lui !

Mon regard se ternit légèrement, mais je ne pus le détourner de celui de Seamus. C'était la première fois qu'il disait une telle chose de notre Directeur. Auparavant, il avait toujours affirmé que Dumbledore était certes un fou, mais qu'il avait toujours eu du génie, et c'était ce qui le rendait exceptionnel. J'avais toujours pensé la même chose d'ailleurs, moi aussi. Et c'était pourquoi j'étais certain d'une chose: il commençait à s'énerver, et sa colère l'emportait. Je le connaissais, depuis ces cinq années passées ensemble. Il racontait des choses qu'il ne pensait pas lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de la rage. Mais ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mettait-il dans un tel état pour si peu ? Il détestait donc autant que ça d'avoir tort ?

Ma bouche s'entrouvrit mais je ne dis pas un mot. Il avait détourné de nouveau le regard vers le feu. Il murmura alors d'une voix si faible que je me demandai s'il s'adressait à moi.

- Pourquoi tu le crois, lui ? Pourquoi n'est-ce-pas en moi en qui tu as confiance ?

Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Même si j'avais peiné à comprendre le sens de ses paroles, une fois qu'elle atteignirent mon cerveau, je sentis mon coeur battre plus fort et mon visage s'empourprer. Le ton qu'il avait envoyé était soudainement doux, si doux... Presque avec une pointe de désespoir pourtant. Il fixait nerveusement le sol et moi, j'étais là bêtement à l'observer. Quel idiot... Maintenant, je me mettais à espérer. Une faible lueur d'espoir venait de s'allumer en moi.

J'eus alors l'impression que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Aucun de nous ne bougeait et j'osais à peine respirer. Les paroles qu'il avait prononcé résonnaient lentement dans ma tête, comme une douce musique. Mais je me repris. Cela n'avait rien d'une déclaration, et voilà que je me mettais bêtement à rêvasser. Je revins douloureusement sur terre et posai doucement ma plume sur le parchemin, me fichant complètement que l'encre qui coulait de l'embout salirait mon devoir. Quelque chose m'avait alerté dans la voix de Seamus. Il semblait plus triste qu'énervé... Et c'était peut-être justement ça qui l'avait amené à se cacher derrière ce masque de la colère que chaque être humain utilisait. Timidement, je m'approchai du fauteuil où il était assis et m'installai sur le canapé voisin. Son regard azur ne décollait pas du tapis tandis que je posais mes coudes sur mes genoux et joignais mes mains. Je ne savais pas quoi dire... Mais de près, il m'était possible de remarquer à quel point il semblait fatigué. C'était curieux, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, auparavant. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je soufflai:

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, Seamus... Tu sais que j'ai confiance en toi, plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre.

Je me mis à frissonner de nouveau. Ouh... Il ne fallait pas en faire trop, je risquai de me trahir. Sous l'émotion, le feu me monta de nouveau aux joues et je dus faire tous les efforts du monde pour l'ignorer. Qu'il était beau sous cette douce lumière qui baignait notre Salle Commune. Personne n'était là, ça aurait pu être une belle occasion pour lui révéler ce que je pensais des hommes, des femmes... de lui, surtout.

Je me ravisai. Je ne devais surtout pas faire ça. Si je le faisais, je briserais notre amitié. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y songer. Voyant qu'il attendait autre chose de ma part, je rajoutai presque précipitamment:

- Seulement, je ne peux pas croire la Gazette. Tu sais... Je crois vraiment que Harry a raison. Il n'est pas fou... Du moins pas encore. Mais je pense que Tu-Sais-Qui est de retour.

Je l'entendis gémir. C'était la première fois que je le lui disais franchement, à vrai dire. Avant, j'avais toujours évité le sujet, de peur de le contrarier. Je m'étais contenté de répondre que vaguement et de me faire oublier. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne pouvais plus faire autrement... Je continuai malgré moi:

- Je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance. Et je crois que tu devrais venir avec moi, à l'AD, juste une fois... Pour voir.

Cette fois, il grogna. Je me doutai qu'il commençait à comprendre son erreur. Mais il était si têtu. Seulement, en le regardant, je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire s'emparer de mes lèvres. Il était si... mignon avec cette moue. Même s'il n'était pas dans un bon état, le voir avec cette expression sur le visage me faisait presque craquer. Si seulement il pouvait me regarder comme il regardait les filles... Si seulement il pouvait m'envoyer ce sourire charmeur et passionné qu'il leur adressait souvent...

Une nouvelle fois, ce fut lui, l'objet de mes pensées qui me ramena sur terre. Il gigotait pour se mettre dans une position différente sur son fauteuil. À présent, il me faisait presque face, mais ne me regardait pas. Il avait toujours les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il semblait perdu... Comme partagé. Et justement, il me répondit d'une voix aussi faible qu'avant:

- Tsss...

Je le regardai avec plus d'intensité. Je ne comptais plus les fois où ce "Tsss" m'était parvenu aux oreilles. Il devait le prononcer au moins une dizaine de fois dans une journée. Mais une fois encore, ça faisait parti de son charme...

- J'arrive pas à croire que je dis ça... Mais d'accord. Une seule fois, Dean ! Une seule, et c'est tout. Et je n'y vais certainement pas pour Potter... J'y vais pour... pour toi.

Un frisson chaud parcourut alors mon corps. J'avais l'impression d'avoir glissé dans un rêve... Sa dernière phrase se répétait dans ma tête... Je peinais à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire... Ce serait pour moi qu'il viendrait. Juste pour moi.

oO° °Oo

- Pour... pour moi ? murmurai-je sous le choc, incapable de dire autre chose

- Oui... répondit mon ami en levant brusquement son regard pour le porter à mes yeux, pour toi... Uniquement pour toi. Je viendrai pour toi comme je vis pour toi. Je... Je t'aime, Dean. Et ça fait si longtemps que je rêve de te le dire... J'aimerai t'avoir auprès de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours...

Mon visage vira au cramoisi tandis qu'un sourire vint s'y dessiner. Je voyais son visage s'approcher du mien... ses yeux se fermer lentement, ses lèvres m'appeler. Instinctivement, je l'imitai. J'attendais ce moment depuis tant de temps. J'allais enfin vivre ce dont je rêvais depuis tant de temps...

- Dean...

oO° °Oo

- Dean ?

Je sursautai. Quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je m'aperçus que les lèvres de mon meilleur ami n'étaient pas à quelques centimètres des miennes. Il était resté au même endroit que précédemment. Je me maudis intérieurement. Raah ! Quel imbécile ! Maintenant que je réfléchissais, c'était complètement stupide et improbable. En revenant à la réalité, si violente soit-elle, je sentis un poids atterrir lourdement dans mon estomac. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je venais encore de rêvasser à un scénario romantique et complètement débile. Je devais absolument m'arrêter...

Avec un effort qui me parut surhumain après de telles pensées, je relevai timidement le regard vers Seamus. Ses profonds yeux bleu me scrutaient, à la recherche d'une réponse.

- Pourquoi t'as souri comme ça ?

Mon visage se figea en quelques secondes, le temps de réaliser sa question. Merde, c'était pas possible, ça ! Je m'étais quand même pas mi à sourire comme un crétin !

- Quoi ? fut le seul mot que je parvins à articuler

- Pourquoi t'as souri comme un crétin ?

Cette fois, je pus clairement sentir mes joues se réchauffer doucement. Il lisait dans les pensées ou quoi ? Avec un faible sourire quelque peu crispé, je parviens à répondre innocement :

- Euh... Rien. Je pensais..

À cet instant, je le vis hausser un sourcil dans une attitude si élégante que je me sentis rougir de plus belle. Mauvais menteur, en plus.

- À qui ?

- Comment ça, à qui ? répliquai-je aussitôt sans me donner le temps de réfléchir.

- À qui tu pensais ? Fais pas l'innocent, Dean, tu pensais à une fille !

Un léger sourire narquois vint s'afficher sur son visage tandis que le mien disparaît. La vérité me frappa. Je ne dois pas me faire d'idées. Rien n'est possible entre lui et moi. Jamais... Un soupir à peine audible s'échappa de mes lèvres, mais j'eus l'impression que c'est déjà trop. Son visage s'assombrit et il me regarda avec le même air qu'il avait lorsqu'il m'accusait de ne pas avoir confiance en lui.

- Tu... Tu es amoureux, hein ?

Mon regard se baissa vers le tapis. Tiens, en effet, ce qu'il s'y trouvait était passionnant. Je commençai à le comprendre. Mes yeux se baladaient sur les lignes qui s'y trouvaient, je voulais à tout prix m'échapper de la réalité. Mais je savais déjà que mon silence mon trahissait. Un "oui" aurait été la même chose tout compte fait, et je sentais le regard azur de Seamus me brûler la peau. Qu'il arrête, Merlin, qu'il arrête...

- Je vois... Elle est dans l'AD, n'est-ce-pas ? acheva-t-il dans un soupir, c'est pour ça que tu crois Potter...

Sa réponse me surprit tellement que je levai immédiatement mes yeux vers lui. Nos regards se croisèrent et je rougis de nouveau. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment... Mais je n'arrivai pas à croire qu'il puisse penser ça. Le visage crispé, je lui répondis dans un brusque excès de rage que je n'arrivai pas à contrôler:

- Non, Seamus, bien sûr que non ! Je crois Harry parce qu'il m'a convaincu, c'est tout ! Et d'abord, qui te dis que je suis tombé amoureux d'une fille ?!

En entendant les derniers mots glisser de mes lèvres, mon visage perdit ses couleurs et se figea. La colère m'avait emporté moi aussi... Je m'étais fait avoir... Je sentis mon sang se glacer dans mes veines et pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, le temps s'arrêta pour moi. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à mes paroles. Mais le pire... C'est le regard qu'il m'envoyait... Ses yeux lagon m'observaient, tentaient de lire en moi. Je n'arrivai pas à voir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Merde, et voilà que ma vue était en train de se brouiller ! Je me mettais à pleurer ! Ne supportant plus la situation, je me levai brusquement et tournai les talons. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie comme ça. Je n'étais qu'un imbécile pleurnichard. Je me dirigeai alors à grands pas vers les dortoirs, mais je l'entendis prononcer mon nom, ce juste avant qu'une main chaude ne vienne se saisir de la mienne. Sous le choc, je m'arrêtai.

Mon coeur se mit à battre à une allure folle. Sa main dans la mienne... …tais-je encore en train de rêver ? Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir davantage que je me sentis tiré en arrière et retourné brusquement. Il me faisait face de nouveau et avant que je ne puisse dire le moindre mot où essuyer la moindre larme qui venait de naître au coin de mes yeux, il se colla à moi. Ses bras m'entourèrent la taille et il enfouit sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Non... Je ne rêvais pas. La sensation était bien réelle. Ses cheveux blond cendré me chatouillaient le cou. Machinalement, je l'encerclai de mes bras à mon tour. Le rêve prenait réalité et avant que je puisse le voir venir, des lèvres douces et chaudes vinrent se poser sur ma joue. Un frisson m'envahit et mes yeux se fermèrent à moitié. Je ne pouvais pas le croire... Ses lèvres glissaient lentement jusqu'à mon oreille pour me murmurer:

- C'est moi, n'est-ce-pas ?

Un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres. Le faible espoir que j'avais ressenti était maintenant bien plus présent en moi qu'auparavant. J'espérais encore, comme un enfant. Un enfant qui croyait au Père Noël. Et justement, il venait de descendre la cheminée... Au comble de la joie, je soufflai en retour:

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

Je pouvais sentir le sourire en coin qu'il esquissa. Il me répondit alors avant de m'embrasser dans le cou:

- Ton regard... Tu ne m'as jamais regardé comme ça. Pendant un instant... J'ai cru perdre tout espoir de te voir un jour m'en adresser un comme celui-ci.

- Tu voulais me tester ? demandai-je doucement en commençant à comprendre

- Oui... Je suis désolé, je voulais tellement savoir.

La larme que je n'avais eu le temps d'écraser avant cette étreinte roula lentement sur ma joue. C'est à cet instant que Seamus s'écarta lentement de moi pour plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Et pour la première fois, je vis dans ces deux perles azur le regard que j'avais tant imaginé, tant attendu. Il pétillait d'une lueur amoureuse qu'il ne m'avait jamais accordé. Merlin, il était si beau... Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'avais jamais pensé à une telle passion dans ces yeux. Il s'approcha alors doucement de moi et dans un geste très doux, il déposa ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'avais beau y avoir longuement pensé, rien ne m'aurait préparé à ce qui m'attendait. C'était si bon... Ma langue trouva la sienne, après l'avoir tant cherché... Une flamme semblait avoir pris vie dans mon corps... Je ne voulais plus que ça s'arrête, ce garçon m'enivrait complètement. Une journée entière aurait pu s'écouler sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Notre baiser était d'une telle douceur que j'en frissonnais à chaque seconde. Non... Il ne fallait pas que ça s'achève.

Hélas... Il prit fin quelques minutes plus tard. Des minutes qui m'auraient semblé être des secondes. De nouveau, ses lèvres fines parcoururent ma peau jusqu'à mon oreille où il me souffla:

- Je t'aime...

Mon coeur se mit à me marteler les côtes. J'avais l'impression que tout Poudlard aurait pu l'entendre. J'étais... aux anges. Oui, c'était la bonne expression. Aux anges... Seamus Finnigan venait de me dire "Je t'aime". Incapable de répondre tant je me sentais dans une autre dimension, je le sentis s'écarter de moi et me sourire doucement... Un sourire amoureux. Je lisais sur son visage que pour lui, aucune réponse n'était nécessaire. Il me prit alors la main avec la même douceur et il m'entraîna dans le dortoir en m'accordant un dernier tendre regard. Moi, j'étais béat... Je devais vraiment avoir l'air stupide... Mais peu m'importait l'air que je devais avoir. J'étais si heureux...

J'avais l'impression cette fois d'être capable d'espérer pour n'importe quoi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beau être de retour, l'amour réciproque que j'éprouvais envers mon meilleur ami me donnait des ailes, et j'avais la sensation d'être invincible grâce à cette seule force. Je savais maintenant qu'il se rangerait du côté de Harry, je savais que je lui avait ouvert les yeux et que désormais, je ne me rendrais plus aux réunions de l'AD sans lui. Un sourire enfantin s'empara une nouvelle fois de mes lèvres. À présent, plus rien ne me semblait impossible.

FIN.


End file.
